houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2
Cinnabar is the second chapter of Haruko Ichikawa's manga Land of the Lustrous. Summary Goshe and Morgan find Phos struggling with creating their natural history encyclopedia. Goshe suggest that Phos ask Cinnabar for advice, though Phos is reluctant, as they don't know Cinnabar too well. Phos asks a few other Gems for advice, including Rutile who also suggests that they speak with Cinnabar. Rutile explains that they all live off of light so moving at night is dangerous, but the poison that flows from Cinnabar's body allows them to collect the faint light of night and remain active. Rutile adds that although Cinnabar patrols the beaches at night, the Moon People have never visited a single time during the night. Rutile warns Phos that if any parts of their body comes into contact with Cinnabar's poison, it will be blocked from the light and have to be scraped off. Phos fantasizes about meeting Cinnabar and catches sight of Benitoite, whose room is next to Cinnabar's. Benitoite mentions how Cinnabar can't control their own poison and keeps away from everyone to avoid bothering them. They admit that they can't relax when Cinnabar is next door. Phos goes outside to search for Cinnabar while reflecting on how Cinnabar is also troublesome like they are. Suddenly, Cinnabar appears and saves Phos from a surprise attack by the Moon People. As Cinnabar is fighting, they express the shame they feel about themselves and how their poison kills everything around them. Cinnabar easily defeats the Moon People but falls off a cliff towards the ocean. Phos reaches out with their notepad to try and catch them, but Phos' arms break off and fall into the ocean as well. Cinnabar returns shortly with Phos' arms and catches Phos before they drop off the cliff from exhaustion. Cinnabar's arm breaks as they grab Phos. They mention that they have the lowest hardness among the Gems, with only a hardness of two. Goshenite and Morganite appear, with Morga asking Phos what they had done. Later, Rutile fixes up Phos and scrapes off the parts of their body that have become tainted with Cinnabar's poison. Rutile explains that Cinnabar is actually very talented in terms of combat and ability, but their poison makes them a nuisance so the night patrol job was given to keep them away from the other gems. Rutile also mentions that the cliff they were at was the Hollow Cape, a dangerous place where Heliodor was taken away. The next day, Phos returns to the Cape to make notes of a garlic-like plant for their encyclopedia. Phos meets Cinnabar again and repeats Rutile's warning that the Cape is a dangerous place. Cinnabar reveals that they want the Moon People to take them away as perhaps they would have a purpose on the Moon. Phos rejects that idea and promises to find a fun job that only Cinnabar can do. Later, Phos returns to the school and sulks about the conversation with Cinnabar. Meanwhile, Cinnabar finds the notepad that Phos left on the cliff. They see their own hand mark on it, left when Phos tried to save them from falling off the cliff. Remembering Phos' promise, Cinnabar becomes emotional. They put on a glove and pick up the notepad. Characters Introduced * Cinnabar * Benitoite Briefly seen * Peridot * Red Beryl Characters In Chapter * Phosphophyllite (Speaking) * Morganite (Speaking) * Goshenite (Speaking) * Sphene (Speaking) * Red Beryl (Speaking) * Peridot (Speaking) * Rutile (Speaking) * Cinnabar (Speaking) * Benitoite (Speaking) * Lunarians (Seen) Category:Chapters